Kitty's Nutcracker
by Whispering Maiden
Summary: Peter walks in on Kitty durring an embarresing moment. But knowing Peter, he makes it magical. Very fluffy, one shot, hope you guys like it!


_Hey guys! This is just a short Christmas flick written in Kitty's POW, while I take a break from my other stories. Merry Christmas guys!_

_J.C Posch_

"Kitty- you broke the spell." The nutcracker said, looking his transformed hands. The enchanted prince was human once more, the evil spell that changed him into a nutcracker was no more.

The prince's loyal subjects cheered joyfully from around the Land of Sweets, as fairies and snowflakes danced around us.

"I, I guess I did." I smiled stepping closer to the handsome prince.

He took my hand and smiled at me. We looked deeply into each other's eyes and leaned closer to eachother-

"Kitya?" I heard a male voice say behind me. I pulled back from the prince to look behind me. I felt my cheeks heat up as I found (to my horror) Peter Rasputin looking back at me with an amused look on his face.

"Simulation pause." I told the computer. All at once, the snow stopped falling, the music stopped, and every one froze in mid dance. The prince's eyes were closed and his lips were in a pucker.

"I put the 'do not disturb sign' on the door, you shouldn't have come in." I said, fuming. I wasn't in the magical Land of Snow or the Land of Sweets and I hadn't actually broken the nutcracker's curse and defeated the Mouse King. I was just in the Danger Room of the Xavier Institute, playing 'pretend' with the computer's hologram program. "Can't I get any privacy in this stink'n school?"

Instead of answering, Peter walked over to examine Captain Candy and Major Mint, both of the were doing perfect fouetté jeté . Peter mimicked their frozen movement and looked back at me with a raised eye brow.

"Alright, I know how nerdy and weird this is!" I admitted. "But, well, every year around Christmas my mom would take me to see The Nutcracker. But this year, what with my parent's divorce, me developing my mutant powers and everything, we weren't going to go. And I always loved the story so much, and I just felt like getting away for awhile."

With that I started to storm towards the door, but I stopped when a felt a large hand close around mine. I was startled to see Peter holding my hand and smiling at me.

"Its alright, you don't have to be embarrassed. I think this is amazing." Peter said, leading me back to the fountain where me and the prince were about to dance. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take his place."

I looked at the still frozen prince then back at Peter.

"You're making fun of me still." I said sceptically.

Peter actually laughed. "No, I promise, I'm not! I really want to dance with you Kitya."

I thought for a moment.

"You know this dance?" I asked.

"I'm Russian, I'm all about the Nutcracker." Peter said smiling shyly.

"Alright, let's do this." I smiled up at him. "But we're going to have to fix you up first."

"What?" Peter stopped smiling, but I was already typing away at the Danger Room keypad on the wall, changing the program.

There was a sparkle and then the scene changed slightly. The nutcracker prince was gone, but Peter made up for his absence. Instead of a t-shirt and jean, Peter now wore fancy black pants and a bright red jacket with gold embellishments. An elegant sword hung at his side and a tall black hat on his head with a chin strap. I'm glad that the hologram didn't have to change his hair, it was a perfect black. His cheeks were painted rosy red.

He was the perfect image of the nutcracker prince.

Peter at his reflection in the icy waters in the fountain then back at me.

"Is this necessary?" He asked, his voice almost pleading me to say no.

"Of course it is. I'm getting into this to, see?" I said, dancing over to my 'prince".

I was in costume too of course. My brown hair was pulled into a bun with a few strands of hair let loose to frame my face. I wore a sparkly red ballerina costume and tights with golden ballerina slippers. A delicate golden tiara sat on my head. I match the nutcracker's costume well.

Peter began the steps to our dance. He was so graceful for such a large boy! Then I joined in. Our dance seemed to last forever, every minute heaven. Eventually though, the dance had to end. The hologram of The Land of Sweets melted away, and now we found ourselves in a bright room with a Christmas tree and a fireplace. The first scene of the ballet, Clara's home. By now I should be pretending to wake up on the old fashion couch and frantically search for my nutcracker only to be 'introduced' to him by an older family member.

But why should I do that when my nutcracker prince is right here?

"Kitty-" Peter began to say.

I put a finger to his lips. "It's Clara."

Peter grinned. "Right, Clara. What I was going to say was that I'm sorry you didn't get to go see the Nutcracker with your mom, but I'm glad we got to do this. And, um, if any other time you can't go with her again, in future years, I'd be glad to do this instead again with you."

Though his cheeks were painted red, I could see him really blushing. I studied him for a moment before answering. "I'd like to do this again, Nutcracker."

I began to walk away from Peter, but then I turned and ran back to him. I grabbed the front of his jacket and kissed him passionately. When the kiss ended, he looked at me in shock.

"You know what my favourite part of The Nutcracker is?" I asked. "How Clara gets to live in reality, but still have her magic prince. She and the Nutcracker get to be together."

Peter nodded, understanding where I was going. He reached down and gently turned my chin up so he could kiss my lips.

"That was always my favourite part too, Kit-Clara." He said softly.

"Come on Nutcracker." I said, taking his hand and leading Peter out of the Danger Room. "I'm craving hazel nuts."


End file.
